Mon ami bizarre
by Megchen
Summary: Dr. Jekyll hat sich wegen seinem dunklen Geheimnis bei seinem Freund Dorian einquartiert- nur leider hat er auch Dorian nichts von Mr. Hyde verraten.Wird Dorian das Geheimnis selbst lüften und wird ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrechen? Please R&R ;-)
1. eins

%%% Mon ami bizarre %%%  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors: Dies hier ist meine erste LXG-Fanfiction, also wäre es nett, wenn ihr gnädig sein könntet. Da meine Lieblingsperson des Films Dorian Gray heißt und ich mit Doktor Jekyll Mitleid hatte, müssen sie eben beide für diese Fanfic herhalten *g*. Und da mir im Film das Aussehen von Mister Hyde überhaupt nicht gefallen hat, erlaube ich mir, es in meiner Geschichte umzuändern, das heißt, *mein* Mr Hyde sieht zwar etwas seltsam aus, aber immer noch wie ein Mensch und er ist etwas kleiner als Dr. Jekyll. Ich hoffe niemand stört sich daran.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir , alles gehört den anderen! (War ja zu erwarten *g*)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn. Er zwang sich ruhig zu atmen und das Zittern legte sich wieder, doch leider nicht für lange. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um das Reagenzglas, in dem eine rötliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte und er stellte es schnell ab, um es nicht zu zerbrechen. Vielleicht würde das unkontrollierbare Zittern aufhören, wenn er die Luft anhielte und eine Weile versuchen würde, ohne Sauerstoff auszukommen?  
  
Doch auch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, da er sich im nächsten Augenblick nach Luft ringend an die Tischkante klammern musste. Ein stechender , alles verzehrender Schmerz bahnte sich einen Weg durch seinen Körper und seine Umgebung verschwamm ihm vor den Augen. Er nahm nur noch schwarze Punkte wahr, die vor seinen vor Qual geschlossenen Augen tanzten. In diesem Moment begann sich auch sein Laboratorium um ihn zu drehen, mit immer rasender werdender Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Hilflos suchten seine Hände nach einem Halt, als er spürte, wie sein Körper sich seltsam verformte und zu schrumpfen schien. Ein ersticktes Keuchen entfuhr ihm und er griff nun ohne Nachzudenken und immer noch blind nach den Gegenständen, die sich auf dem Arbeitstisch des Zimmers befanden, wie um sich an etwas realem, etwas wirklichem festhalten zu können.  
  
Leider waren diese Gegenstände nicht am Tisch befestigt und seine rechte Hand, die sich um das zuvor abgestellte Reagenzglas gekrallt hatte, rutschte, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers, unaufhaltsam dem Boden entgegen. Doch war es überhaupt noch sein eigener Körper?  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, hatte aber auch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da eine Welle von Schmerzen ihn überrollte und seine Hand sich noch mehr zusammenkrampfte, sodass das Reagenzglas letztendlich mit einem klirrenden Geräusch zerbrach, sein roter Inhalt sich mit seinem eigenen Blut mischte und den Holzboden mit roten Tropfen schmückte, die von seinem eigenen, zuckenden Körper sogleich verwischt wurden.  
  
Ein hysterischer Schrei entfuhr ihm, als er sich vor Schmerzen krümmend auf dem Boden wälzte. Wenn er doch nur in Ohnmacht fiele, dann würde er diese schrecklichen Dinge, die in den nächsten Augenblicken mit ihm geschehen würden, mit ihm geschehen mussten, nicht mitbekommen, aber sein Verstand war noch nie so wach gewesen und schien seinen Körper ob seiner Schwäche zu verspotten.  
  
Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten, die ihm selber wie eine stundenlange Qual vorkamen, hörte der verzehrende Schmerz in ihm plötzlich auf. Er lag seltsam ruhig auf der glatten Oberfläche des Holzbodens und genoss das Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können, ohne das konstante Gefühl des Erstickens zu haben. Zitternd tasteten sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand an der Tischkante entlang, doch der Versuch, sich mit seiner verletzten Hand am Tisch hochzuziehen, scheiterte kläglich, erst als er die linke Hand zu Hilfe nahm, konnte er sich mühsam wieder aufrichten.  
  
Nachdem er eine Weile am Tisch gelehnt dagestanden hatte, fühlte er sich wieder so stark, um sich dem Chaos zu widmen, dass er angerichtet hatte. Sein zögerlicher Blick fiel auf seine Hände und er erschrak. Er hatte erwartet, dünne, feingliedrige Finger an schmalen Händen zu sehen, doch stattdessen musste er feststellen, dass sich an ihrer Stelle nun grobschlächtige Pranken befanden.  
  
Seine Hände sahen aus, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang grobe und körperlich schwer anstrengende Arbeiten ausgeführt und nicht den Großteil seines Lebens in einem Laboratorium verbracht, in das nur selten ein verirrter Lichtstrahl fiel. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn nun zu einem großen Wandspiegel, der sich in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers befand. Unter seinen Schuhen, die sich anfühlten, als wären sie um einige Nummern zu klein für seine Füße, knirschte Glas.  
  
Nachdem er den Spiegel erreicht hatte und einen Blick auf die glänzende Oberfläche geworfen hatte, war ihm klar, was vor sich gegangen war. Er blickte nicht in sein, in Henry Jekylls Gesicht, sondern in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht Edward Hydes. Panik erfüllte ihn schlagartig wieder, niemand sollte ihn so sehen!  
  
Erschrocken sah er sich um, als erwarte er, jeden Moment eine Horde Schaulustiger in dem düsteren Zimmer stehen zu sehen. Da dem nicht so war, traute er sich wieder aus dem Winkel hervor und begann hektisch in einem abgenutzt aussehenden Koffer herumzuwühlen, bis er schließlich ein kleines Fläschchen zu Tage förderte. Hastig entkorkte er es und nahm einen Löffel voll von ihrem Inhalt zu sich.  
  
Im ersten Moment ereignete sich keine sichtbare Veränderung, doch sehr langsam schien aus dem grobschlächtigen und sehr gefährlich und hinterhältig aussehenden Menschen wieder der sensible und etwas melancholisch aussehende Doktor Henry Jekyll zu werden.  
  
Die vollständige Rückverwandlung erfolgte keinen Moment zu früh, denn sobald Henry wieder seinem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegenblicken konnte, vernahm er schnelle Schritte, die zielsicher auf sein Labor zusteuerten.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und er sah in das erschrockene Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit schwarzen, kinnlangen Haaren. Er versuchte freudig zu lächeln, aber das misslang kläglich.  
  
****  
  
Dorian Gray saß an einem Abend im Januar in seiner Bibliothek und war in ein Buch vertieft. Ein Außenstehender hätte den Mann für höchstens siebenundzwanzig gehalten, aber fast niemand wusste, dass sein reales Alter weit über 100 Jahren lag. Seine Stirn hatte sich vor Konzentration in kleine Falten gelegt und sein schwarzes Haar streifte die Seiten des Buches, in dem er las.  
  
Doch dies hatte keinerlei Auswirkungen darauf, dass dieser Mann im höchsten Maße attraktiv war. Jeder Maler wäre stolz gewesen, ihn als Modell zu haben und dessen war Dorian sich sehr wohl bewusst. Er nahm es allerdings als gewöhnlich hin, dies war eine Tatsache, die zwar bestand, ihn aber weiter nicht sonderlich interessierte.  
  
Das Buch, in dem er gerade las, interessierte ihn dafür um so mehr. Da er unsterblich war, hatten ihn Bücher über Wesen, die dasselbe Schicksal hatten wie er, auch wenn es fiktive Romane waren, immer zu fesseln vermocht. Auch das sehr spannend geschriebene Vampirbuch, in dem er gerade las. Natürlich war er in dem Fall schon etwas mehr bewandert als der Autor dieses Buches es gewesen sein mochte, denn der hatte sicherlich nicht das vergnügen gehabt, eine echte Vampirin kennenzulernen, aber das gehörte nicht hierher.  
  
Dorian verdrängte den flüchtigen Gedanken an eine gewisse Mina Harker und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. Besser gesagt hatte er vorgehabt, dies zu tun.  
  
In dem Moment hallte ein fürchterlicher Schrei durch das alte Gemäuer, der Dorian so erschrocken zusammenfahren lies, dass das Buch eine unfreiwillige Reise auf den Boden der Bibliothek antrat.  
  
Der Schrei war unverkennbar aus dem riesigen Keller des Hauses gekommen und dort hatte sein langjähriger Freund Doktor Henry Jekyll sein Laboratorium. Er und Henry hatten früher zusammen zu einer Gruppe Helden gehört, die sich zusammengeschlossen hatten, um gegen das Böse dieser Welt zu kämpfen und es zu vernichten. In dieser Zeit war sehr viel passiert, aber einige schwere Missverständnisse waren bereinigt worden und Henry und er waren mittlerweile die besten Freunde. Deshalb hatte Henry auch eingewilligt, bei ihm einzuziehen, da er sich bei Dorian sicher vor seinen alten Bekannten und Freunden fühlte, die ihn wegen irgendeinem Vorfall, den er ihm nie verraten hatte, schnitten oder schlimmer noch, beleidigten und bedrohten, wenn sie ihn auf der Straße trafen.  
  
Dorian fand es zwar sehr merkwürdig, dass sich sein Freund in seinem Keller ein kleines Laboratorium eingerichtet hatte und sich nun fast ausschließlich nur noch dort befand, aber er hatte nie etwas zu ihm gesagt, vielleicht wurde Henry dann besser mit dem Erlebten fertig.  
  
Es war immer eine stumme Abmachung zwischen ihnen gewesen, dass Dorian sich Henrys Laboratorium fernhielt, auch wenn es ihn so manches Mal durchaus gereizt hätte, zu erfahren, was sein Freund dort die ganze Zeit über tat.  
  
Nun schien es aber ganz so, als würde er seine Hilfe benötigen. Dorian lies das Buch ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Sorgfalt auf dem Boden liegen und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Bibliothek. Er wandte sich nach links, wo eine breite, steinerne Treppe in den Keller hinunterführte. Ihn fröstelte und flüchtig kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er schon längst erfroren wäre, wenn er seine Tage und Nächte in dieser kalten und klammen Kellerluft fristen würde.  
  
Schließlich kam er ganz ans Ende eines langen Ganges, hier befand sich das Zimmer, aus dem der Schrei ertönt war. Dir Tür war nur angelehnt und heraus drang ein schmaler Streifen schummrigen Lichts. Vorsichtig näherte sich Dorian der Tür und schlüpfte durch den Spalt. Er erschrak, als er die offensichtliche Unordnung in diesem Raum erblickte.  
  
Es sah aus, als wäre ein mittlerer Wirbelsturm durch das Zimmer gefegt und mehrere Glasbehälter und Reagenzgläser lagen in Scherben zerbrochen am Boden. Was ihn allerdings noch mehr erschreckte, waren die feinen Blutstropfen die sich unverkennbar auf dem blankpolierten Boden abzeichneten. Inmitten dieses Chaos stand sein Freund Henry und lächelte ihn freundlich an, als ob diese grotesk aussehende Unordnung das Normalste der Welt wäre.  
  
Doch so sah es nur für jemanden aus, der Henry nicht so gut kannte wie er. Dorian brauchte nicht sehr lange, um die feinen Schweißtropfen zu erkennen, die über Henrys Stirn perlten, außerdem war sein sonst so ordentliches Hemd an einigen Stellen zerrissen und blutbefleckt.  
  
"Was um Himmels Willen ist hier geschehen, Henry?", wollte Dorian wissen. 


	2. zwei

Anmerkung des Autors: Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte einfach nicht die Muse, an dieser Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Jetzt habe ich ja allerdings weitergeschrieben, nur ist die Handlung durch dieses Kapitel nicht sonderlich weit vorangeschritten, aber das muss auch mal sein, oder nicht? :)  
  
Nun noch zu den netten Reviews, die ich erhalten habe:  
  
@Vicky23: Vielen Dank für das Lob, das hat mich wirklich gefreut! Die Antwort auf deine Frage wird dir in diesem Kapitel noch nicht präsentiert, aber lies am besten selbst ;)  
  
@Ravenclaw2: Naja, so bald hab ich ja nicht weitergeschrieben und das tut mir auch leid, aber jetzt hast du ja endlich ein neues Kapitel zu lesen :)  
  
@Viechle: Nunja, die Antworten auf diese Fragen findest du in diesem Kapitel leider noch nicht, aber vielleicht im nächsten, wer weiß? *gg* Ich hoffe, du verstehst es auch jetzt noch, obwohl du den Film nicht gesehen hast...ansonsten kannst du mich ja auch fragen ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Henry seufzte. Konnte er Dorian die Wahrheit sagen oder konnte er es nicht? Schließlich waren er und Dorian schon sehr lange und inzwischen sehr eng befreundet. Doch das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, seinem besten Freund sein düsteres Geheimnis zu verschweigen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, aber immer, wenn er sich in der Vergangenheit vorgenommen hatte, Dorian zu erzählen, warum er manchmal tagelang nicht mehr in dem Haus auftauchte, dass sie gemeinsam bewohnten, hatte er stets einen Rückzieher gemacht und angefangen, über belanglose Dinge zu reden.  
  
Ihre Freundschaft würden die meisten Menschen sowieso als seltsam betrachten. Dass sie entstanden war, war eigentlich nur seiner eigenen Gutmütigkeit zu verdanken. Henry erinnerte sich noch daran, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Nachdem alle verbliebenen Mitglieder der Liga Alan eine würdige Beerdigung beschert hatten, beschlossen sie, nicht länger beieinander zu bleiben, sondern in Zukunft getrennte Wege zu gehen. Was hatten sie als Gruppe denn noch großartiges zu erledigen? Das Phantom war tot, der Bestand der Welt somit für zumindest eine Zeit lang vollkommen sicher.  
  
Da sie alle gleich nach der Begräbniszeremonie den frischen Grabhügel schnell, fast schuldbewusst, wieder verlassen hatten, hatte keiner von ihnen mitbekommen, dass sich das frisch aufgeschüttete Grab bewegt hatte, als wollten die Götter Alan wahrhaftig nicht sterben lassen.  
  
Doch jedes Mitglied der Liga war insgeheim froh, sich wieder in seiner vertrauten Umgebung zu befinden und der Alltagstrott, in den sie allzu schnell erneut verfielen, erschien ihnen tröstlich nach all den Strapazen, die sie überstanden hatten.  
  
Keiner trauerte allerdings dem Verräter Dorian Gray hinterher, ihn hatte, wie es schien, eine mehr als gerechte Strafe für seinen Frevel ereilt und somit war keiner, auch nicht Doktor Henry Jekyll, darauf gefasst, ihn jemals lebend wiederzusehen. Das sollte Henry aber schon bald widerfahren.  
  
Es war ein relativ windiger Herbstabend und die feinere Gesellschaft Londons hatte, soweit die feinen Damen und Herren überhaupt einen Hund hatten, einen unglückseligen Menschen der Dienerschaft mit diesem in das drohende Unwetter hinausgeschickt.  
  
Sehr bald kamen jedoch Hund und Begleitung wieder in die Wärme und Sicherheit der teuren Häuser zurück, denn ein aufkommendes Sturmtief war niemandem geheuer, besonders die Stadtmenschen hatten gehörigen Respekt vor der unzähmbaren Natur.  
  
Natürlich alle, bis auf einen Menschen, der so in Gedanken versunken war, dass er bei seinen stundenlangen Spaziergängen überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet hatte, dass das Wetter umschlug und sich nun, als der erste Platzregen niederging, überrascht näher an den Hauswänden hielt, da die überstehenden Dächer wenigstens einen kleinen Teil des niederprasselnden Regens von Doktor Henry Jekyll abhielten.  
  
Doch als zum Regen auch noch heftige Sturmböen hinzukamen, hielt auch Henry es für angebracht, wieder in sein trockenes und einigermaßen sicheres Labor zurückzukehren. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als ihn eine Hand von hinten am Mantelkragen packte und mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihm einerseits imponierte, ihm andererseits aber auch Angst machte, in einen dunklen Hauseingang zerrte.  
  
Eine leise, gefährlich klingende Stimme flüsterte: „Was haben Sie denn in unmittelbarer Nähe meines Hauses zu suchen, Mister? Wissen Sie denn nicht, in was für einer berüchtigten Gegend Sie sich aufhalten? Seien Sie froh, dass ich es bin, der sie aufgegriffen hat, wenn einige weniger skrupellose Gestalten sie hier erblickt hätten, wäre das ihr letztes Gewitter gewesen, dass sie erlebt hätten!"  
  
Diese Drohung, die in der Stimme des anderen mitschwang, diese Hände, in deren Griff er sich gerade befand und an denen bestimmt schon das Blut einiger unschuldiger Menschen wie ihm klebte, machten es Henry nicht gerade leicht, Erleichterung darüber zu empfinden, dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann, wer immer er auch sein mochte, ihn aufgegriffen hatte.  
  
Er versuchte etwas vom Gesicht des Fremden zu erhaschen, doch dieser hielt es absichtlich verborgen und als er ihm einen nicht gerade sanften Schubs in den Rücken gab, blieb Henry nichts anderes übrig, als vor dem Mann in ein düster aussehendes Haus zu taumeln, dessen Besitzer er nun wohl gezwungen war zu besuchen.  
  
Der Mann führte ihn in ein Zimmer, das wohl einmal ein äußerst hübsch eingerichtetes Kaminzimmer gewesen sein musste, doch nun sah der Kamin nicht mehr aus, als wäre er funktionstüchtig und von den Wänden bröckelte bereits seit längerer Zeit der Putz.  
  
Flüchtig fragte Henry sich, wie jemand so wohnen konnte und musste sich beschämt eingestehen, dass ein Großteil der Bevölkerung Londons wohl gezwungen war, so schäbig zu hausen, da sie um ihr tägliches Überleben kämpfen mussten.  
  
Doch er hatte gerade vollkommen andere Probleme, es war typisch für ihn, sich in einer so schlimmen Situation Gedanken um andere Menschen zu machen, schalt Henry sich innerlich selbst.  
  
„Wer um alles in der Welt sind Sie?"  
  
Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch der Mann schien ihn verstanden zu haben, er stand immer noch unbeweglich vor ihm, aber ein zufriedenes und gefährlich aussehendes Grinsen hatte sich auf dem Teil seines Gesichtes ausgebreitet, der für Henry sichtbar war.  
  
Abermals zog der Mann ihn mit sich und sie betraten schließlich einen sehr großen Raum, in dem es unangenehm kalt war. Fast überdimensionale Regale standen in unzähligen Reihen in Kreisform um einen freien Platz, an dem ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle standen.  
  
Plötzlich dämmerte es Henry, wo er sich befand und in welchem Zusammenhang er exakt diesen Raum schon einmal gesehen , ja ihn schon einmal betreten hatte.  
  
„Aber wie kann es möglich sein, dass du am Leben bist, Dorian?", fragte er fassungslos.  
  
Da Dorian Gray es nun nicht mehr für nötig hielt, seine Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten, schlug er die Kapuze, mit der er bis dahin den entscheidenden Teil seines Gesichts verdeckt hatte, zurück und setzte sich in einen bequem aussehenden Ohrensessel. Nachdem Henry ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte, begann er zu sprechen.  
  
„Es wird dir nun alles sehr seltsam erscheinen, aber du solltest mir einfach einmal zuhören und dir deine eigene Meinung über meine Geschichte bilden. Ich finde, du warst zu lange von der Meinung anderer Leute abhängig.", bemerkte Dorian trocken und fuhr sogleich fort:  
  
„Du fragst dich natürlich, wie es sein kann, dass ich noch lebe, aber die gute Mina hat etwas entscheidendes vergessen...sie hat mitangesehen, wie mein junges selbst immer mehr wich und meinem natürlichen Aussehen Platz machte. Nur blieb sie leider nicht lange genug, um meinen Tod herbeizuführen.  
  
Sie wollte meinen Tod, weil ihr alle mich für einen Verräter hieltet. Nun - in euren Augen war ich das wahrscheinlich auch. Ich musste euch schließlich hintergehen, um das wiederzubekommen, was mir am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutete, was ich am dringendsten benötigte - mein Bild!"  
  
Dorian sah Henry eine Weile schweigend an und meinte dann:  
  
„Sag mir ganz ehrlich - wenn du in meiner Lage gewesen wärst...was hättest du getan?" 


End file.
